Balas Dendam
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Ketika seorang Momoi Sastsuki mendapati Kapten Kirisaki Dai Ichi di Halte Bus saat ia pulang dari Minimarket. Pertemuan yang berikutnya ia di paksa untuk ikut bersama Hanamiya Makoto. Balas Dendam Hanamiya Makoto. Hanamiya x Momoi


**Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Balas Dendam by VYEJUNGMIN**

**Hanamiya Makoto x Momoi Satsuki**

*********  
**  
Saat aku pulang dari minimarket yang terdekat dari rumahku, mataku tidak sengaja melihat salah satu pemain basket dari Kirisaki Dai Ichi di seberang halte bus sana. Saat aku menatapnya, tiba-tiba saja dia menoleh kearahku yang membuatku langsung membuang muka kearah lain.

Hanamiya Makoto, kapten sekaligus pelatih dari Tim Basket Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Setelah melihat permainan timnya yang sangat kasar saat bertanding dengan Seirin, membuatku sedikit takut dengannya. Apalagi saat pertandingan itu selesai dan dia berteriak sangat keras membuatku bergetar karena teriakannya.

Aku kembali menatap kearahnya yang sedang menunggu bus datang. Kalau di teliti lebih jelas lagi Hanamiya memliki wajah yang yah boleh aku akui kalau dia tampan, tapi dengan raut wajah yang datar seperti itu membuatnya terkesan sangat dingin dan seram. Apalagi rambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan bagian atasnya yang lebih terang, dan mempunyai mata yang begitu gelam. Terkesan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tidak akan memberi ampun pada lawannya.

Setelah cukup lama aku berhenti hanya untuk melihatnya, aku segera melanjutkan perjalannku yang tertunda akibat aku melihat Hanamiya disana. Tapi sebelum aku beranjak untuk pergi, aku tidak sengaja bahwa aku melihat bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

Dia benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Walapun jauh dari sini aku bisa merasakan aura kejamnya seperti saat ia bertanding dengan Seirin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang sepintar, secerdas dia kenapa dia malah mempunyai sifat menyeramkan sekaligus menyebalkan seperti itu. Tapi kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, bukan kah orang cerdas itu rata-rata seperti dia? Aku mengangkat bahuku pelan, tidak perduli dengan kehadirannya yang di halte bus tadi.

Aku hanya bisa mengumpat pelan saat Aomine tidak menungguku untuk pulang bersama. Dia selalu seperti itu, padahal aku selalu menunggunya kalau ia pulang terlambat atau apa. Tapi sekarang dia meninggalkanku disini.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit aku sentak-sentakan akibat kesal pada Aomine, aku sampai tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang ada di hadapanku. Dengan cepat aku langsung membungkuk dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku tersentak pelan saat mataku melihat jaket yang ia pakai, jaket dari Tim Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

Aku langsung menegakan tubuhku untuk melihat siapa yang aku tabrak tadi. Dan dialah orang yang aku lihat kemarin sore di halte bus. Dia menatapku dari ekor matanya yang gelap itu membuatku sedikit takut dengan tatapan matanya.

Namanya itu benar-benar bertentangan sekali dengan arti dari namanya. Bunga kebenaran. Apanya yang bunga kebenaran, dia benar-benar sangat licik. Sekali lagi aku membungkukan tubuhku untuk meminta maaf padanya bahwa aku tidak sengaja menabraknya.

Karena dia tidak memberikan respon permintaan maafku, dengan segera aku langsung melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti. Sebelumnya aku meliriknya sebentar dan ternyata di juga melirikku. Lagi aku membungkukan badanku untuk meminta maaf padanya.

Tapi belum sempat tiga langkahpun, pergelangan tanganku tiba-tiba saja di tarik oleh orang yang aku tahu siapa dia. Aku meliriknya sebentar dan memandangnya penuh tanya, apa yang membuatnya harus menahanku seperti ini?

"Satsuki Momoi?" aku mengangguk pelan saat ia memanggil namaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rencanakan. Kulihat ia tersenyum dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas. Benar-benar membuatku takut. "Bisa ikut denganku?" aku semakin mengerutkan keningku saat ia mengucapkan kata seperti itu dan pastinya aku sudah waspada dengannya.

"Ano, maaf aku sedang terburu-buru untuk pulang." Ucapku menolak ajakannya. Aku merasakan pegangan tangannya padaku semakin mengerat membuatku sedikit meringis apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku.

Daripada pergelangan tanganku sakit dan memerah, aku langsung menganggukan kepalaku untuk ikut dengannya. Dia kembali tersenyum saat aku mengiyakan ajakannya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya yang berlawanan arah dari rumahku.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana, Hanamiya-san?" aku bertanya padanya yang masih tetap menyeretku untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang entah akan kemana. Yang aku inginkan ajakannya ini tidak akan hal buruk yang akan terjadi nanti.

Kami menunggu di halte bus yang dekat dengan kami bertemu tadi. Mataku melirik kearah tangannya yang masih menggenggam tanganku ini. Apa dia pikir aku akan lari darinya? Aneh sekali. Sesekali aku menatapnya dari ekor mataku, penampilannya masih sama seperti apa yang aku lihat saat terakhir kalinya di pertandingannya yang melawan Seirin.

Dia tetap diam. Sampai bus yang kami tunggu sudah ada di hadapan kami. Hanamiya kembali menarikku untuk segera bangkit dari dudukku. Setelah kami masuk dan duduk berdampingan aku menatapnya dan bertanya bahwa aku akan di bawanya kemana. Tapi dia tetap saja diam yang membuatku sedikit geram melihatnya.

Pantas saja Tetsu-kun sampai geram saat bertanding dengannya, dia benar-benar sangat menyebalkan sekali. Aku mencoba melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku, tapi dia tetap saja tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tanganku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping untuk melihat pemandangan yang di luar sana, aku sudah jengkel dengannya tidak lebih tepatnya aku sangat jengkel dengannya. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan napasku pelan, sampai aku terlonjak pelan saat merasakan ponselku bergetar di saku baju depanku.

Saat aku akan mengambil ponsel milikku, tanganku langsung di tahan oleh Hanamiya. Dia menatapku yang langsung aku balas menatapnya. Lalu tatapan matanya beralih kearah saku baju depanku, tangannya langsung terarah pada saku depanku, mataku terus saja mengikuti tangannya dan langsung tersentak kaget saat ia masuk kedalam saku depan kemejaku yang tentu saja menyentuh dadaku.

Wajahku bersemu merah dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Selama selalu mengekor di belakang Aomine-kun, dia tidak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti di lakukan oleh Hanamiya tadi. Benar-benar tidak sopan sekali.

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya yang sedang menatap ponselku, lalu ia membuka flip ponselku untuk menjawab panggilan yang entah dari siapa. "Dai-chan," ucapnya pelan yang membuatku langsung mengambil ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Tapi Hanamiya malah menjauhkannya dari diriku.

"Hanamiya-san, kembalikan padaku. Aomine-kun pasti membutuhkanku." Hanamiya tidak mendengarkanku, dia malah menutup flip ponselku lalu ia memasukan ponselku kedalam saku calannya yang membuatku merengut kesal terhadapnya.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Aku jadi menyesal untuk ikut dengan ajakannya tadi. Ah, tidak, aku bukannya menurut dengan ajakannya, melainkan dia yang memaksaku untuk mengikut langkahnya.

Aku mendengarnya tertawa pelan, tapi aku tetap tak mengalihkan tatapanku yang sedang menatap kearah luar sana, "aku hanya ingin mengajak Manager Touou untuk pergi berjalan-jalan." Aku menolehkan kembali padanya. Apa yang dia katakan padaku tadi?

"Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain." Ucapku sambil menatap kearah matanya yang gelap dan datar itu. Dia tergelak pelan sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Kalau begitu, aku Hanamiya Makoto, tingkat dua, Kirisaki Dai Ichi." Ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya padaku sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "dan kau tak usah untuk memperkanlkan dirimu, karena aku sudah tahu siapa dirimu." Lanjutnya yang tidak ada niatan untuk membalas ucapannya. Disini yang aku herankan kenapa dia mengajakku, padahal baru kali ini aku bertatap muka dengannya.

Bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti, aku hanya diam saja sampai Hanamiya menarikku untuk segera berdiri dari dudukku. Dia manrikku keluar yang entah diamana aku sekarang.

"Hanamiya-san!" ucapku padanya yang masih saja terus menarikku entah kemana.

Sampai kami berhenti di depan pintu pagar rumah yang sederhana ini, Hanamiya membuka pintu gerbang tersebut dan menarikku untuk segera kembali mengikuti langkahnya yang kini masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya dan membuka kunci pintu rumahnya. Pikiran liarku melanglang buana entah kemana, aku merasakan firasat buruk apa yang akan kudapat darinya.

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang gelap dan datar itu. Senyumnya tercipta di wajahnya yang menambah kesan kejamnya itu. "Hanamiya-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu membawaku kesini." Aku kembali bersuara saat ia melangkah lebih dalam lagi kedalam rumahnya.

Hanamiya menundukanku di sofa yang terdapat pada ruang tv rumah ini, dia malah menghilang kedalam ruangan yang entah aku tidak tahu. Selama beberapa menit aku menunggu Hanamiya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, sesekali aku menatap kearah seluruh ruangan yang sedang aku tempati ini.

Simple dan minimalis serta rapih juga untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki arogan seperti Hanamiya Makoto itu. Sampai aku merasakan hembusan napas pelan di belakang leherku, dengan cepat aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatakan kepala Hanamiya yang sangat dekat dengan leherku.

Aku menjauh dari dirinya dan dia tetap mendekatiku. Hidungku menghirup aroma sabun serta shampoo yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ah, dia baru saja mandi di dalam kamar mandi kamarnya. Saat ia semakin dekat denganku, tangan sebelah kanannya merayap kearah bagian belakang leherku, mengelusnya pelan dan terus menerus seperti itu membuatku geli, apa yang ia lakukan padaku ini?

"Hanamiya-san!" aku semakin menjauh dari dirinya. Tapi yah tetap saja dia maju kearahku yang semakin terpojok di sofa miliknya ini. Aku semakin gelisah saat tangan kirinya yang kini menuju kearah belakang leherku. Aku merasakan tangannya yang mengelus-ngelus leherku yang membuatku geli. Dan saat itu aku merasakan tangan kirinya menarik tengkukku untuk mendekat kearahnya.

Dan dengan bodohnya aku hanya diam saja saat wajahnya sudah sangat dekat denganku, malah hidungnya yang sudah menyentuh hidungku. Dan akhirnya aku hanya bisa membulatkan mataku apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Hanamiya menciumku. Tanganku dengan cepat langsung mendorong bahunya untuk menjauh dari tubuhku. Setelah dia cukup menjauh dariku, aku langsung berdiri, mengambil tasku yang ada di atas meja dan langsung pergi dari dia. Tapi tetap saja, sebelum aku sempat berjalan Hanamiya sudah mencegahku untuk menghentikanku agar aku tidak pergi darinya.

Hanamiya menarikku dan langsung membuatku terduduk lagi di sofa miliknya. Aku menahan bahunya lagi saat ia mendekat kearahku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalaupun aku mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Kembali dia menciumku, kali ini bukan hanya kecupan bisa melainkan ia langsung menghisap bibirku dengan kuat, membuat bibirku terasa ngilu. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku saat ia terus-terusan menghisap bibirku. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pinggangku lalu menarikku untuk mendekat kearahnya, kemudian tangan kirinya menarik tengkukku agar aku semakin dekat dengannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, kami tidak saling kenal satu sama lain, tidak pernah bertegus sapa sebelumnya. Hanya sekali aku melihatnya saat ia bertanding dengan Seirin waktu itu, kenapa juga ia bisa mengenalku.

Tubuhku merasa geli akibat tangan kanannya yang mengelus pinggangku dari dalam. Saku hanya bisa menyerit heran, kapan tangan kanannya itu masuk kedalam bajuku? Aku tidak merasakan pergerakan tangannya, apa karena aku sudah tidak fokus akibat ciumannya ini semakin liar?

Aku langsung mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat ia melepaskan ciuman yang ia lakukan padaku. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan tidak jauh beda dengan Hanamiya. Tangan kiri Hanamiya yang ada di tengkukku kini malah sedang mengusap bibirku yang basah akibat ciumannya.

"Manis," ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku mendengus terhadap apa yang ia lakukan. Aku berniat menjauh darinya, tapi apa daya tangan Hanamiya masih ada di dalam bajuku, dan tangannya tiba-tiba saja naik keatas dan mengelus dadaku yang membuat tubuhku bergetar.

"Selain manis, kau mempunyai dada yang besar, Momoi!" aku melotot kearahnya. Tubuhku semakin resah karena dia terus-menerus mengelus dadaku, selain itu dia juga kadang meremas kecil yang membuatku bergetar.

Saat tangannya keluar dari tubuhku, dengan bodohnya aku hanya diam saja, bukannya lari menjauh dari dia. Sampainya dia mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukanku di pangkuannya. Dari hadapannya aku bisa melihat wajahnya lebih dekat lagi.

Hanamiya, walaupun wajahnya terkesan seram, tapi dia masih tampan. Matanya yang gelap, alisnya yang tebal di dalam dan tipis di ujungnya masing-masing membuatnya semakin menegaskan bahwa dia memang bukan orang yang baik.

Sampai dia tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya yang tertatik keatas membuatku sadar apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya. Memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan intensku. "Kau terpesona oleh wajahku?" aku langsung menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya. Tidak mengakui bahwa dia ehm—memang sedikit tampan.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Momoi," setelah mengucapkan kata seperti itu, Hanamiya kembali menciumku lagi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Disini aku hanya bisa menerima apa yang ia lakukan, katakana padaku bahwa aku adalah gadis bodoh yang malah diam saja di cumbui oleh laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal.

Dan katakana lagi bahwa aku adalah gadis bodoh yang kini malah mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada leher milik Hanamiya dan membalas ciumannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, tiba-tiba saja pikiranku kosong, hanya bisa mengingat ciuman Hanamiya yang menyenangkan.

Hanamiya menghisap bibir bawahku, dan aku menghisap bibir atasnya. Kami saling hisap menghisap, sampai lidaknya masuk menjelajahi seluruh dalam mulutku. Tanganku yang awalnya hanya mengalung saja, kini mendekap erat kepalanya untuk terus menciumku, jari-jariku kini malah masuk kedalam rambutnya yang tebal, mencengkramnya dengan erat.

Saat Hanamiya melepaskan ciumannya dan mengalihkan ciumannya kearah leherku, kepalaku hanya bisa mendongak dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Pikiranku tentang aku tidak suka dan tidak kenal dengannya kini hilang entah kemana. Hanya ada satu, kenikmatan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku tidak tahu alasannya.

Kepalaku terus mendongak keatas saat Hanamiya semakin terus-menerus menciumi leherku dengan tergesa-gesa. Bibirku terbuka pelan, mengluarkan suara lenguhan karena Hanamiya menghisap leherku dengan kuat.

Mataku memandang sayu kearahnya yang masih tidak puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Hanamiya-san!" aku merutuki mulutku karena aku dengan seenak jidatnya menyebutkan namanya seperti ini. Dia berhenti sebentar, lalu mendongkan wajahnya kearahku, kemudian ia tersenyum padaku. Dimataku sekarang dia benar-benar tampan. Tolong katakan padaku apakah dia sudah memberiku mantera karena dia sudah membuatku kehilangan akal seperti ini?

"Ahh.." aku kembali melenguh saat ia meremas kedua dadaku. Mataku menutup dengan erat karena kedua tangannya terus meremas pelan kedua dadaku. Jariku yang masih ada di dalam rambutnya kini meremasnya semakin kuat seperti tangannya yang ia lakukan pada kedua dadaku.

"Kenapa, Momoi?" tanyanya di dekat telingaku. Suaranya, suaranya. Benar-benar enak untuk di dengar. "Dadamu benar-benar besar. Apa kau ingin aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini?" tanyanya sambil terus meremas kedua dadaku yang semakin aku melenguh semakin ia kasar apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hanamiya-san!"

"Hm? Apa kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini? Baik aku akan melakukannya." Ucapnya lagi yang kini sedang membuka pakainku satu persatu. Aku langsung menahan tangannya yang semakin berulah dengan bajuku, dia menatapku dengan matanya yang selalu seperti itu. "kenapa? Kau tidak mau melanjutkannya?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku, Hanamiya-san? Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" ucapku sambil menatap pada kedua bola matanya. Tapi tetap saja, Hanamiya si licik ini dia tidak melepaskanku melainkan mengecup bibirku berulang-ulang. Tangannya melepsakan tanganku yang menahannya dan dia kembali melanjutkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi pada bajuku.

Dan sekali lagi dengan bodohnya aku hanya diam apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Saat baju yang ku pakai terlepas semua, ia langsung menyerukan kepalanya pada dadaku dan lengsung menjilat ujung dadaku yang membuatku terpekik kecil. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, pikiran dan tubuhku tidak mempunyai jalan yang sama. Otakku yang menolak dengan apa yang ia lakukan berbeda dengan tubuhku yang terus mengharapkan lebih dari yang akan ia lakukan nanti padaku.

"Hanamiya-san!" pekikku saat ia menghisap pelan dadaku. Dada sebelahku ia meremasnya dengan tangan kirinya. Aku bergerak gelisah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mulutku terbuka karena ia terus menghisapnya.

"Ne, Momoi, apa Aomine pernah melakukan hal ini padamu?" tanyanya sambil mengecup di bagian-bagian dadaku. Dengan cepat aku menggeleng kepalaku untuk menjawab apa yang tanyakan padaku. "bagus, karena ini aku akan menjadi yang pertama untukmu dan untukku." Hanamiya langsung merebahkan tubuhku di sofa yang kami duduku, aku berada di bawahnya dan dia berada di atasku.

Hanamiya menyerangku kembali, tidak pada bagian dadaku melainkan kearah leherku kembali untuk membuat kissmark seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi padaku. Tangannya mengangkat kakiku dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

Aku merasakannya dari luar, bahwa milik Hanamiya sudah menonjol, bergesekan pelan dengan kulit tubuhku. Aku terus melenguh karena dia meciumi seluruh tubuhku. Tanganku sudah kembali lagi mengalungi lehernya, memeluknya erat agar ia lebih leluasa dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku.

Dia bangun dari atasku lalu mengangkat tubuhku, meninggalkan ruangan tadi yang menjadi tempat kami berciuman. Dia membawaku kearah kamarnya, setelah sampai pada kasur miliknya ia langsung merebahkanku di atas kasurnya. Sebelum ia merangkak di atas tubuhku, Hanamiya yang awalnya memang tidak memakai baju hanya memakai celanannya kini ia melepaskan celana panjangannya.

Setelah semuanya terlepas dan aku hanya memandangnya terus-menerus saat ia telah selesai melepaskan celananya aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku yang sudah bersemu merah melihat apa yang di sembunyikan oleh celana panjangnya tadi. Aku gugup dan malu melihatnya.

Merasakan kasur miliknya yang bergerak aku kembali menatap kearahnya yang langsung mendapatkan ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut dan terus sampai ia membuatku kewalahan menerima ciumannya yang awalnya lembut semakin kasar.

Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk melepaskan rok sekolahku. aku membantunya dengan cara mengangkat pinggangku agar gampang untuk melepaskannya. Kini kami berdua sudah tidak memakai pakaian, kami sama-sama telanjang. Sampai saat aku merasakan miliknya di bagian intimku, aku langsung melepaskan ciuman yang ia lakukan padaku.

Mataku menatap sayu padanya, dan Hanamiya hanya bisa memamerkan seringaian yang ia miliki. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Dan itu membuatku mengecup pelan bibirnya. Hanamiya yang biasanya datar dan kejam, kini merah yang muncul di pipinya semakin terlihat.

Kepalanya menunduk, mengecupi seluruh tubuhku. Sampai di bagian intimku dia langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam yang membuatku memekik kaget. Hanamiya terus membuat ulah padaku karena selain dia memasukan lidah pada organ intimku, dia juga menghisap-hisapnya yang membuatku mendesah semakin kuat, kadang aku juga mendesahkan namanya yang semakin kasar dengan lidah miliknya.

Sampai aku mersakan ada yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhku, dengan cepat tanganku menyentuh kepalanya yang semakin mendesak kedalam. Menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari tubuhku karena aku sudah tidak kuat karena akan ada yang keluar. Tapi namanya juga Hanamiya yang keras kepala, dia malah tetap dekat dengan milikku dan saat keluar dia menghisap milikku dengan kuat hingga aku mendesah kencang dengan hisapannya.

"I—itu jorok sekali." Ucapku masih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal akibatnya.

"Itu tidak Jorok, Satsuki." Balasnya dengan memanggil namaku. Pipiku bersemu merah karena ia tidak memanggil nama marga keluargaku lagi, melainkan dengan nama kecil milikku.

Aku terus menatapnya dari bawah. Aku sudah gila karena aku sudah mau saja di ajak seperti ini oleh Hanamiya. Ini sudah terlanjur, jadi kalaupun aku menolaknya, dia sudah menjamah seluruh tubuhku dengan bibirnya yang sering menampakan senyum kejamnya itu.

Lamunanku tersadar saat aku mendengar sebuah benda yang di robek, pandangan mataku mendapatkan bahwa Hanamiya entah sedang menyobek apa, hingga aku melihat apa yang ia keluarkan. Itu, aku tidak tahu apa nama bendanya, yang aku tahu bahwa benda yang di keluarkan oleh Hanamiya, kini ia pasangkan pada bagian tubuh intimnya.

Aku membuang muka saat melihat bagian intimnya yang lurus, tegang, dan sedikit besar. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bagian intim laki-laki. Walapun saat kecil dulu aku pernah melihat milik Aomine-kun saat kami mandi bersama.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, karena ini milik laki-laki remaja dalam tahap tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Kepalaku menoleh saat tangan Hanamiya menangkup kedua pipiku, lalu ia mencium bibirku lagi dengan sangat lembut membuatku terbuai dengan ciumannya itu. Sampainya aku tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan, dan aku langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya karena bagian intimnya merangsek masuk dengan paksa kedalam milikku yang belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun.

Tanganku langsung memeluk lehernya dengan kuat, kakiku mengalung di pinggangnya agar bagian intimnya langsung masuk kedalam milikku. Ini benar-benar sakit. Aku langsung melepaskan bibir Hanamiya dan berteriak kencang saat Hanamiya benar-benar memasukannya dengan kasar.

Belum sempat aku mengambil napas, ia sudah bergerak dengan kasar. Keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk. Seperti itu berulang kali. Semakin cepat temponya, semakin ia kasar memasukannya kedalam organ tubuhku. Mulutku terus saja mendesah, sampai aku merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari sana, aku berteriak lebih kencang lagi, dan akhirnya keluar.

Aku terus mendesahkan namanya, Hanamiya masih belum mau menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Matanya terpejam erat, bibirnya kadang bergumam pelan mengatakan bahwa nikmatnya ia melakukan hal ini. Aku yang memandanganya sambil mendesah ini, berinisiatif langsung mencium bibirnya yang tebuka itu. Ia awalnya terkesiap dengan apa yang aku lakukan, tapi akhirnya Hanamiya juga membalas ciumanku.

Kami saling membelit satu sama lain, saling bertukar saliva milik kami, kadang juga aku menggigit bibirnya yang sering menampakan seringaian kejam pada siapapun. Ia melepaskan ciumannya, dan mengalihkan ciuaman pada leherku, menggigit, menjilat, mengecupnya membuat tubuhku sangat terpuaskan olehnya.

Kepalaku benamkan pada lekukan lehenrnya, menghirup wangi shampoo yang ia gunakan dan berteriak kecil di dekat telinganya karena aku sudah keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanamiya melepaskan kedua tungkai kakiku yang melingkar di pinggangnya, lalu mengluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuhku yang membuatku mendesah lagi. Dia membalikan tubuhku menjadi tengkurap, tangannya meremas pinggangku, kemudian ia menarik pinggulku, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan lagi ia memasukan miliknya melewati lubang belakangku. Kali ini lebih dalam dan Hanamiya lebih kasar lagi dari yang awal. Dan mulutku tidak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah.

Aku yakin tidak hanya sekali, dua kali permainan ia akan puas, melainkan ia akan puas kalau aku sudah tidak berdaya lagi.

Saat mersakan jilatan di bagian leher belakangku, dengan berat aku membuka kelopak mataku. Tanganku mengusap kedua mataku yang masih tersa berat untuk aku buka. "ohayo~" aku terkesiap saat mendengar seseorang di belakng tubuhku, dengan pelan aku menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan kapten serta pelatih Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Dia menyeringang senang karena aku kaget olehnya.

"Malam yang menyenangkan," ucapnya sambil menarik tubuhku agar lebih dekat padanya dan membalikan tubuhku kearahnya. Ia langsung memelukku dengan erat dan berguman bahwa ia sangat menyuka dengan kegiatan malam yang kami lakukan.

Tanganku mendorong dadanya, kemudian mendongakan kepalaku, "kita tidak saling kenal, walaupun itu kita kenal hanya sebatas saingan, maksudku saingan untuk bermain basket dari sekolah kita masing-masing." Dia menatapku dengan mata sayunya yang datar.

"Lalu kalau kita saling kenal, kau mau-mau saja aku perlakukan seperti ini? Hei, kalau tidak lupa aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku padamu." aku menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan. Disini aku mulai bingung dan gelisah. Ini sudah pagi, dan aku pasti sudah di cari oleh kedua orang tuaku dan Aomine-kun.

"Kau bisa memberikanku alasan kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku." Ucapku sambil mendorong jauh tubuhnya, lalu aku mendudukan tubuhku dengan menutup tubuhku yang polos dengan selimut.

Kulihat dari ekor mataku, Hanamiya mengikuti apa yang aku lalukan. Lalu ia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, tangannya melingkar di pinggangku, bibirnya meniup-niup rambutku yang bernatakan karena aku baru saja bangun tidur. Disini aku merasa aneh dengan diriku, kenapa aku tidak menangis ataupun berteriak histeris seperti perempuan pada umumnya yang ketika mengetahui melakukan hal tercela seperti ini.

Hanamiya menjilat telingaku, lalu bergumam, "aku hanya ingin membalas dendamku pada teman masa kecilmu dan laki-laki yang kau sukai." Aku tertegun dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan karena tertawa, lalu ia melanjutkan, "kau ingat dengan pertandinganku dengan Seirin? Babak Penyisihan Kejuaran Piala Musim Dingin? Kau pasti ingat, kan? Karena aku melihatmu duduk di bangku penonton disamping Aomine untuk melihat pertandingan antara kami dan Seirin. Dan saat aku pergi ke toilet, aku bertemu dengan temanmu itu, dia meremehkanku. Kemudian aku di kalahkan oleh laki-laki yang kau sukai. Jadi, aku melakukan hal seperti ini hanya motif untuk membalas dendamku pada kedua laki-laki itu."

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan di dekat telingaku. Air mataku jatuh, aku sudah tahu bahwa dia benar-benar jahat dan kenapa aku malah bodohnya masih tetap saja tidak berontak dari pelukannya saat ini.

"Tapi, tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersentuh oleh siapapun selain diriku. kau mengerti, sayang?" tangan Hanamiya semakin erat memeluk tubuhku, bibirnya terus menghirup aroma yang ada di tengkukku. Dan aku sudah menangis pelan akibat apa yang ia lakukan.

"Momoi, walaupun kau menangis, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kau milikku!"

**e n d**

**err—aku tahu ini aneh. Ff pertama dari fandom Kuroko no Basuke. Castnya Momoi Satsuki x Hanamiya Makoto. Di sini aku Momoi-centric wkwkw ngomong2 pada tau sama Kuroko no Basuke apa ngga yah? Kkk~ ini yang baca y abaca yang ngga ya ngga, pokoknya ini aku pertama kali nulis ff dengan tokoh anime wkwkwkwkw**

**HANAMIYA-KUN, LOVE YOU~~~~~**


End file.
